


The World Needs Princes

by Pantton_Sandacers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Established Relationship, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 17:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantton_Sandacers/pseuds/Pantton_Sandacers
Summary: After “Crofters: The Musical!” Roman is feeling insecure and retreats to his room. Fortunately, his boyfriend Logan helps him feel better with one of his passionate speeches of encouragement.





	The World Needs Princes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic based off this amazing piece of artwork by @sidespart (tumblr)!  
> [art: https://sidespart.tumblr.com/post/175996198506/you-represent-more-than-what-you-know-im-still ]

The filming of "Crofters: The Musical" had just ceased and Logan was excited to try out some of Patton's homemade biscuits with _his own flavor_ of Crofters- he still couldn't believe it! He was so caught up in his own flavorful fruit spread that he barely noticed his boyfriend Roman sulking off to his room.

Logan smiled fondly to himself as he recalled how he and Roman ended up together. It was after the filming of "Why Do We Get Out Of Bed In The Morning?" Thomas pointed out how they "Make a really good team," and it got them both thinking. Later that evening they had a talk, discovered their feelings were mutual, and they'd been together for a week since then.

Logan was ready to bite into a biscuit when the words of his boyfriend suddenly came into his mind.

_"I can't help but wonder if we as a society are past the days of celebrating dashing princes and acts of bravery..that are edging on stupidity"_

Logan stopped, it was the first time he'd really thought about what Roman said and how he'd acted earlier. Logan was previously too focused on the delectable taste of his _very own jam_ to pay much mind to it.

All things considered, Logan realized he should probably check on his boyfriend to make sure he was okay, so he went off to Roman's room, taking the plate of biscuits and jar of crofters with him in case Roman wanted some.

~*~

Roman went directly to his room after they finished the video, he'd been feeling more insecure than normal as of late, and the video reopened wounds fresh on his heart he'd been trying so hard to seal and forget about.

For most of the video, he felt on the brink of tears, though he hid it well- he _was_ an actor after all. But now that he was alone in his room, feelings of inadequacy and failure swarmed throughout his mind.

Tears streamed down his face as he tugged off his sash, kicking his shoes off harshly, "I'm not good enough to be a prince, but who really cares about princes anymore?" he sobbed silently.

Like a metaphor, he hung up his prince suit and began changing into a grey nightshirt and plain red pajama pants, feeling undeserving of the regal attire.

Once he'd finished changing, he broke down in sobs against the wall, clutching his knees to his chest as his tears streamed down his face.

That's when a soft knock was heard at his door, "Is my knight in shining armor in there?" a lightly teasing voice spoke.

While Roman normally would've swooned over the cute nickname, now was the worst possible time for him to hear it as more tears fell from his eyes.

"I'm here," Roman's voice cracked on accident, giving away that he'd been crying.

The voice behind the door turned more serious and caring, "May I come in, my dear?"

Roman sighed, nodding before he realized Logan couldn't see him, and answered weakly, "Sure."

Light spilled into the dark room as Logan opened the door, closing it and turning on the soft fairy lights that strung across the ceiling. He set the crofters and biscuits on a desk by the door as he approached Roman, concern on his face.

"My prince, what's wron-"

"Don't call me that!" Roman snapped, standing up suddenly.

Logan flinched, "Why don't you want-?"

"Because princes are dumb and stupid and useless because what could the world possibly gain from princes! No one cares about princes, not anymore," as Roman spoke he wiped tears from his eyes, folding his arms against his chest as he moved to turn his back to Logan.

Logan would not stand to see his boyfriend in such a state, and with a swift move, he turned Roman to face him, keeping one hand firm on his shoulder as the other held his head to look into his eyes.

"Listen to me! The world will _always_ need princes. You represent more than what you know," Logan began, "Princes are the epitome of bravery, chivalry, and intelligence all in one dashing package. Without princes, there would be no one to look to for an example of courage in frightening situations, an example of how to properly respect and court others, and all of that plus quick, charming wit. My dear Roman, do you see the times we're living in? Princes are needed in society now more than ever. You do not realize how important and essential you are to influencing generations yet to come, giving them a role model of etiquette and valor that will serve to teach them how to act and treat others," Logan's eyes softened as he stared deep into Roman's, "Roman, you are so important to this world, I hope you never forget that, my wonderful, amazing prince."

Tears had been steadily falling down Roman's face as he'd listened to Logan's speech, the way Logan spoke with such passion, the way he held Roman close to him, not intent on letting him leave, and the way he looked at him with such love, it stirred something in Roman's heart and, well... he thought it was as good a time as any for their first kiss.

As soon as Logan realized Roman's lips were on his, he closed his eyes, running a hand through Roman's hair and gently scratching his scalp. Roman wrapped his arms around Logan's waist tightly, pressing their chests together, wanting to be as close to the man who comforted him as possible.

Their energies were opposite, much like their personalities often were. Logan was soft, sweet, and comforting, and Roman was trying to fill the kiss with as much passion as he could to make sure Logan know how grateful he was for him. Though their approaches were different, they countered each other in a way that together, they made something completely and utterly them.

When the kiss finally broke, Roman hid his head in Logan's neck, more tears falling from his eyes as he tightly held on to the man he loved. Logan rubbed Roman's back as he continued stroking Roman's hair, pressing a kiss to Roman's forehead as he whispered, "You'll always be my prince charming," and Roman hugged Logan tighter at that.

After Roman's crying had subsided, Logan spoke, "Would you like to watch some Disney movies and cuddle?" and Roman nodded, peeling himself off Logan finally.

Logan smiled fondly at Roman, taking in his exhausted appearance. His shirt was wrinkled, there were bags under his eyes, and his hair was a mess. Logan cupped Roman's face, gently wiping the tear tracks off his cheeks, "You still look gorgeous as ever, even after you've been crying," he awed.

Roman blushed, grinning like an idiot- oh how quickly he fell for his nerd, "Thank you, my love."

Logan kissed Roman's nose, "I brought some of Patton's biscuits with Crofters if you want some?"

Roman nodded, smiling as he moved to climb under the fuzzy blanket on his bed.

Logan changed into his pajamas with a snap of his fingers, setting the biscuits and crofters on a bedside table before climbing in the bed with Roman, draping an arm over his shoulders as Roman wrapped his arms around Logan's waist, cuddling up close to him as Tangled began to play on the screen.

They spent the next few hours cuddling together and snacking on Crofters while watching Disney. It was the idea of a perfect evening for them, spending time in each other's presence while doing things they both enjoyed. It was more than enough for them, just as they were more than enough for each other.


End file.
